Obvious
by Lady Sidereal
Summary: It was perfectly obvious to everyone else.
1. A Glitch In Time

**Summary:** It was perfectly obvious to everyone else.

Well... I'm back! This little gem (at least I hope it's a gem) came to me a while back and I've just now started to flesh it out. It will be a set of six drabble/one-shots focusing on DG and Cain's relationship from different points of view. I won't tell you who they are, but they should be pretty easy to pick out!

I have tons more ideas, but I'm going to try and focus on this for now! I love hearing from everyone! Reviews are awesome, but just dropping me a note is perfectly wonderful too!  
Sidereal

* * *

A Glitch in Time

I could see them from my temporary office in the palace at Finaqua. The princess and her Tin Man- Royal Bodyguard now- down by the lake. DG never would give that poor man a moment's rest. She was always moving, getting into one scrape or another that would send Cain swooping in- like a knight of the old tales to rescue his fair princess. Whether DG realized it or not, she got into the various adventures to pull Cain along with her; and Cain would follow her to his last breath. That I'm sure he knew, although I don't know whether or not he realized _why_ he was so willing. Why he was so willing. Why he was so willing...

DG had managed to relieve Cain of his beloved fedora and he was chasing the laughing princess around the flat, grassy ground along the lake shore. DG acted like she was about to toss the hat out over the water and I could hear her shriek with laughter as Cain lunged for her and snatched the hat out of her hands. Cain's deep laugh boomed across the grounds and I couldn't help smiling. DG brought out the happy side of our Cain and neither was ever far from the other, unless they were asleep, and even then DG occasionally ran to Cain when a particularly bad dream haunted her. They had caused some rather juicy gossip for the maids one morning when they were found asleep in Cain's bed (fully dressed, thank Ozma) wrapped around each other. _They_ of course, were oblivious to the gossip about them.

However, I have a sneaking suspicion... Or rather _Ambrose_ has the suspicion that Cain is fully aware of the rumors circulating. _I_ think they're both just daft. Especially now. It's clear that they're _throwing_ themselves at each other... to everyone _else_. They're courting shamelessly, but they don't realize it. Or at least one of them doesn't realize it.

It was clear what had to be done, and so I left the cluttered solitude of my office for some first hand reconnaissance action. I meandered my way down the stairs and around the army of servants that were preparing the palace for a small celebration banquet and stood in the main hall wondering how I had gotten to the massive room. I heard a yell from through the open window and decided to go investigate. I exited onto the sweeping landscape just in time to see a blur of blue denim and black hair tackle an incredulous Wyatt Cain. Oh my.

I strolled over to the area of incident, eyebrows raised, and heard the mingled laughter of the pair. Cain had managed to catch DG and was currently straddling her hips, pinning her to the cool lakeside, hat perched on his head- just a tad off-kilter.

"DG... what did I tell you about the hat?" I heard Cain grumble good naturedly.

"...It's off-limits..." DG muttered reluctantly. From where I stood by a nearby tree I could just make out a pout.

"...so what does that mean?" DG rolled her eyes at her semi-laconic body guard.

"I'm not allowed to touch it." She grumbled, twirling her right index finger as the hat rose off the blond's surprised head. Cain glared at his charge as she smiled innocently at the older man. He rose to his feet and grabbed the spinning hat before the princess could react.

"...DG..."

"What!" She yelped, grinning. "I never touched it!" Slowly she tensed her legs, eyes firmly on the brown scrap of material. I had to hide a chuckle as DG made another snatch at the rumpled fedora. The blond man dodged out of the way and I could not hide my laughter any longer as the indignant princess fell headlong into the clear waters of Finaqua.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Raw Emotions

**Summary:** It was perfectly obvious to everyone else.

Wow! Two in one day! Lucky ducks you all! Sorry it's so short. But it felt right to end it there. Hope you all agree! Send me feedback!  
Sidereal

* * *

Raw Emotions

Anger. Hate. Fear. Hostility. Cruelty. Greed. Lust.

Those are emotions Raw can deal with. They were everywhere in the Tower, just commonplace feelings.

Happiness. Love. Courage. Kindness. Generosity. Compassion.

Those are emotions Raw have trouble dealing with. They weren't common in the tower. These emotions overwhelm Raw. When two people have these emotions it's even harder to deal with.

Especially DG. DG is light. Too light sometimes. Cares too much. Too many emotions.

Cain better. Not always so light. Cares a lot. But simpler. Not so confusing. Except now.

Now is bad. Raw can't focus. Too much happiness and love. Intoxicating. Raw don't understand humans.

DG pretty. Princess tonight. She has big dress. She doesn't like it. Cain has stiff uniform. He doesn't like it. But he likes DG's dress and DG likes Cain's uniform. Raw afraid to touch either. Afraid of reading thoughts. Lots of love coming from both. Warm, happy feelings.

There is music. Dancing. DG and Cain dance. Cain doesn't like dancing, but he likes when DG is happy. So he dances. DG doesn't like to dance either, but it's the only time Cain holds her like that. So she dances.

Raw feel happiness and doubt. DG thinks Cain see her as child. Cain thinks DG see her as old man. Both want to love like a man loves woman.

DG should dance with suitors. Cain knows that. Neither want to accept it. They happiest when together. Glitch-Ambrose says they 'daft'. Raw agrees.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Az You Wish

**Summary:** It was perfectly obvious to everyone else.

I'm so sorry this was in the works for so long! I have learned that no matter how important upper level classes are... you lose valuable writing time!

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their favorites and alerts! It really means so much to me.

**Thanks to: KLCtheBookWorm, dckveg, ASolidSecond, HouseKeeper13, and aliensister for reviewing! Also, thanks to Babaloo and Mara Angel Jade for adding **_Obvious_** to their favorites list. Thanks are also due to flyingmonkey101, aliensister, ThnksFrThMmrs87, Miller0259, Half-elf, and Bibliophile Music Addict for putting this on their alert.**

Thanks so much to you all!  
Sidereal

* * *

Az You Wish

She was happy to see her sister smile. She knew that DG would have given anything to make _her_ smile again. But just seeing her baby sister happy was enough for now. DG had saved her, saved the OZ, she deserved these moments of oblivious happiness with her Tin Man. The subdued atmosphere of the warm library seemed perfect as she watched the youngest princess and her bodyguard. Wyatt Cain seemed relaxed as he lounged comfortably on the soft couch beneath the expansive window. She watched carefully as he talked with DG, noticing the shifting of his eyes... perhaps he was not completely relaxed, but more at ease than normal.

DG suddenly laughed, a pure, clear sound that nearly made her broken sister smile. Cain smiled a slow and luxuriously indulgent smile at his energetic charge. He was telling her a story of his childhood, enjoying the confusion that she suffered with each OZ-ian reference. A good-natured payback for his own confusion perhaps. DG bore the confusion with the same humor that Cain did each time she joked with him about something that he didn't quite understand. Her bright eyes were reflecting the same happiness and love that she couldn't see shining back at her.

She shook her head, not understanding how two people who cared so much for each other could be totally blind. They trusted each other implicitly and would do anything for the other, and yet they couldn't see past these facts to recognize the love that was so obvious to everyone else! She shook her head and turned a page in the thick tome that she was hiding behind. Each time they seemed to be at the moment of truth, the turning point in their relationship, something stopped it. Sometimes it was an interruption, and sometimes it was DG pulling back a fraction of an instant before anything could happen.

She knew why. Her sister might not know it herself, but each time the elder princess saw that key moment about to happen, the sun would glint off that silver band that tied him to his past, and DG would pull away. Both oblivious to what could be.

But today was different. DG might not have noticed, because there had been no gasp of surprise at breakfast. But today was different. Today there was no glint, even though they sat in the brilliant sun and gleaming dust motes of the library.

DG laughed again, she was telling Cain something now. A story of a girl and her farm boy. She had told her older sister this story, the first night after DG saved her. But this time, when Cain was told the story they weren't in love. They were just two good friends. And the hero of the story saved the heroine. She wondered if Cain could read between the lines when DG mentioned how similar they were to Westley and Buttercup.

Cain told her that she was always the one getting dragged into trouble while Buttercup tried to run away from trouble. "But we were both kidnapped!" DG protested, not seeing her sister wince just a little.

"Westley saved Buttercup... who names their child Buttercup?" DG grinned that infectious grin and choked back a laugh.

"Clearly her parents were a little deluded. And who cares that Westley saved Buttercup? You saved me plenty of times."

"You rushed a group of longcoats with a _twig_... I doubt Buttercup would do that..." DG rolled her eyes and leveled a playful glare at her companion.

"It was a big stick, not a twig." She grumbled "And who cares if there are differences.. the _situation_ is what was similar!" Cain glared playfully right back.

"Sweetheart... You were hardly kidnapped and then rescued only to be kidnapped again and forced to marry an evil prince..." DG huffed in annoyance, knowing that she was losing the argument.

"But we were on an adventure together, you _did_ keep me safe, and we did rescue a princess... even if the one we rescued wasn't me. See! Similarities." Cain ginned, letting her have the last word even if he knew that he would have won.

"Sure, princess." He said trying to hide his laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" DG protested in annoyance as both Cain and her sister tried to hide their laughter.

Wyatt Cain smiled his half smile and leaned towards his wide-eyed companion as she pouted playfully.

"As you wish."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Out of Hand

**Summary:** It was perfectly obvious to everyone else.

I know I promised this a long time ago... but life has gotten away from me. I've been home sick so I'm finally taking the chance to get this out to you guys!

**Thanks to: KLCtheBookWorm, dckveg, ASolidSecond, HouseKeeper13, aliensister, Miller0259, ThnksFrThMmrs87, SpikesSweetie, T'Peej, AmericanFairy, RumCake, and PalisDelon** for reviewing. And thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story!

I hope you enjoy this overdue addition!  
Thanks to all!  
Sidereal

* * *

Out of Hand

My father's hands were as much a part of him as his smile, his laugh, or any other part of him that made him who he was. They had been capable of such strength and gentleness simultaneously.

Whether he was holding me up to see into the bird's nest in early spring, or holding me as I cried over the disappearance of my 'pet' cat. With the same hands he could smooth a strand of hair away from my mother's face, or split logs for the fire with quick and vicious strokes.

They were strong and callused, tanned, and scarred. Undoubtedly masculine, yet capable of the daintiest of tasks. He could sooth me to sleep with his hands brushing over my hair, or sooth his panicked stallion after a snake shot by.

After I thought him dead, I would sit alone sometimes and hold my hands in front of me; pretending that my father sat across from me, pressing his palms against my own. Before the longcoats came we did that every night before bed. Always my hands were dwarfed by his own, the tip of my right ring fingers just brushing the warm silver of his wedding band.

The worn, smooth silver was as much a part of him as his callused palms and husky laugh. It always shone on his finger as my parents' love shone from them everyday. I never saw him without it, even for the dirtiest tasks.

After my father was returned to me, I found that this was the one thing that had not changed. His once easy smile had vanished and eight annuals in the suit had lightened his skin and softened his calluses. But his ring shone as bright as ever in the shadows of the forest.

But those hands which had once upheld the law failed me as he stopped my revenge against the one man who had hurt us both. In front of my own men my father defied my command with a movement of those softened hands and quieter voice.

As I sat that night in my tent I stared at my hands again, seeing the differences now. I had strength, but it was more subtle in my long fingers. My hands were not, and would never be like those of my father. This discovery, however minuscule, cut deeper than I could imagine.

I could never hate my father, I knew that, deep in my heart. But I still felt the old pain of separation and saw a stranger in my father's place.

With the Eclipse behind us and the witch defeated there was time fro amends. My father's hands brought Zero to justice, helped rebuild a kingdom, and accepted a new task: Royal bodyguard.

With the protection of the Slipper Princess, as the people sometimes called DG, came a change in my father. The happy, laughing, and carefree man from my childhood slowly returned. Most noticeably when he was with his exuberant and hug-prone charge. I saw my father again, the one who had loved my mother, except now he loved DG.

I tried to tell myself that he loved her as a father loves a daughter. I pretended that this girl, only a few annuals older than myself, was merely an adoptive daughter. That my father still did, and would only ever love my mother. Each day I breathed in relief at the silver glint on my father's hand. Everyday I continued to pretend that she was just a new assignment. But I knew that I knew and that everyone else knew. I denied it daily, ignoring Princess Azkadelia's half grins, Glitch-Ambrose's knowing glances, and my father's oblivious looks.

I realized then that both the princess and her bodyguard could not see the obvious. I breathed again, praying fro their stupidity to continue, that they would let my inner pretend continue.

Sometimes when I saw them together I thought that maybe we were all wrong. One time I saw my father lifting the wide-eyed princess to see a nest or teaching her to shoot, or teasing her like a father to a daughter. Sometimes I could pretend that he was just being kind to a child-figure.

Despite these hopes I never stopped checking his hand every morning. And every morning I let myself breathe again. And one day I knew that my pretend was over when he came into the hall for breakfast and looked at DG like he once looked at my mother. I tried not to choke as my eyes shot to his hand. Only a faint white line stood testament to those memories I held so dear.

* * *


	5. Father Knows Best

Egads, it's been forever, and I'm so sorry! You've all been so lovely with your reviews and I've been ridiculously not here!

**Thanks to: natzbadfairy, Lachesis Benton, Half-elf, All the Pretty Horses, aliensister, SplishySplash, Mythstar Black Dragon, RumCake, T'PeeJ, Miller0259, KLCtheBookWorm, and ThnksFrthMmrs87 for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you also to all the wonderful people who have added this to their favorites and alerts, you have no idea how much I appreciate your support!**

And now... Part Five!

* * *

Father Knows Best

The Royal Consort was not a stupid man. A little eccentric perhaps, sometimes dreamy and lost in thought, but not stupid. Especially not when it concerned his daughters. After having been away from them for so long he wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. Though they tried, it became apparent that they weren't his same little girls, through the annuals that DG had been gone, they had both grown into women. Azkadelia was a fair bit less sure of herself than her baby sister, but had become a strong young woman despite all her harrowing trials.

DG was something else, a whole different species of girl it seemed. She was not a child any longer, but retained the wide-eyed, child-like exuberance that she'd posessed her entire life. Ahamo knew that she was much like him, a freedom lover, and that she would hate the royal protocols. And she did, he had never seen anyone try to wriggle her way out of as much as his youngest daughter. The fact that her stoic and ever-present Tin Man bodyguard never let her escape him eased his worries. Until he realized that he should be protecting her from herself and her bodyguard.

This gem of wisdom made itself known very rudely at the Celebration of the Eclipse. DG had complained about her dress, the crowd, the suitors, and the pomp and circumstance of the event. Wyatt Cain had merely stood quietly in agreement and tugged at the collar of his dress uniform. The queen had put hours of effort into the planning of the celebration and had invited every loyal noble in the O.Z. in the hopes that the youngest princess would find herself swept off her feet and into the throes of a romantic courtship. A blind and deaf fool could have told that neither the princess nor her Tin Man were happy when they figured out the queen's plan...

_DG avoided the issue all evening, pleading sore feet if any suitor attempted to dance with her and gluing herself to Mr. Cain's side. Ahamo found himself amused at the situation, and at the exasperated look on his wife's face as their daughter talked her way out of dozens of dances. Ahamo decided that she needed to dance at least one dance and made his way to the unhappy duo._

"We should probably look as though we're enjoying ourselves, Mr. Cain." DG said as Ahamo came into hearing range. He hung back a little, to see what her plan would be. Undoubtably one that the queen would not like.

"The party is for you after all, Princess." DG wrinkled her nose at the man, his eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement.

"Just what I wanted..." DG said sarcastically, watching as the courtiers in their fine silks whirled around the room to vibrant music.

"C'Mon Princess, let's see if the headcase managed to teach you a dance or two." Cain bowed overdramatically to the princess, who stifled a giggle and took on a look of mock aloofness.

"Very well, Mi'Lord." DG said and both laughed at each other as Cain whirled her away onto the dance floor.

Cain and DG had remained inseparable the entire night, soon after that dance they mysteriously vanished, much to the queen's consternation. Ahamo had excused himself and taken a stroll to the balcony and seen a light flickering far in the distance, where the guard garage was. He had no doubts that her loyal Tin Man had taken her off to tinker with something greasy and metallic.

It had been nearly six months since that dance and still, no suitor could penetrate the Wyatt Cain barrier. DG seemed to be happily blissful that her peace had been restored and never gave a sign of realizing that her suitors had disappeared because of Cain. Slowly Ahamo came to realize what her companions already had, she had already accepted a suitor, whether they realized it or not. Ahamo should have been up in fatherly arms over the revelation.

Wyatt Cain was a good much older than the youngest princess, with a grown son of his own and a wife long-buried. Ahamo would have been well within his rights to request that Wyatt Cain be reassigned. He had every intention of doing so, until one day at Finaqua he had been sitting off in the gazebo, just taking in the view when he'd seen them both. They were oblivious to anyone or anything besides themselves.

As Ahamo watched the pair meandered their way around the lake, both looking blissfully unaware of what everyone else knew. What Ahamo could see was a pair so in love with each other it was a wonder that they hadn't noticed. But then Ahamo caught the glances that they gave each other when their counterpart wasn't looking and he realized. They knew, they just didn't realize that it was mutual. Suddenly DG sprang into one of her spontaneous hugs, wrapping her arms around her Tin Man and holding tight. Cain looked surprised, but it was clear that he was used to the unexpected affection now. He wasted no time in returning the favor and holding her tight.

Ahamo looked at the joyous expression on his daughter's face and realized that however unusual her relationship with Wyatt Cain was, it was the one thing keeping her happy in her new life. And a father always wants his daughter to be happy. So he returned to his view and left DG to her happiness, because father knows best, after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Mother's Little Helper

So sorry about the wait, you all were so wonderful with your reviews and I was out of town. But I'm home now and will be updating everything there is to update!

As always there are people to thank!  
Thanks to: **BellaJames and Haiza Tyri** for adding this to their favorite stories list,**Miller0259, WeAreGrey, Kat097, and xMusicGurlx ** for adding this story to both their alert list _and_ favorite stories list. Also thanks to **leat79, kayleecal, JellyBelly391, bevfanK, CharcoalFeathers, Shahrezad1, tripwatcher2, and Angelo'sG-Ma** for adding this to their story alert list.

It really means a lot guys! Thank you so much! And now on to the final chapter of Obvious. Six chapters, as promised. I can't believe it's over already, my little brain child blossomed into this little ficlet and I'm so grateful to all of you for your kind words and support. And so we go!

* * *

Mother's Little Helper

Azkadellia watched her mother pace the office in extreme amusement. On the hardwood desk was a pile of papers that rustled each time the queen passed, on the floor was a pile of papers that had been discarded since the ball. The queen finally stopped, hands on hips and turned to her eldest daughter, who immediately hid a smile with a small cough.

"Why is it that DG cannot seem to find a suitor? She is pretty enough, the proximity to the crown should be incentive enough... but the chance to court the heroine of the Eclipse?" The queen whirled to face the window, lavender eyes squinted in frustration. "I don't understand!"

"Mother, perhaps you should let DG choose the man she will marry?" Azkadellia suggested, taking a sip of tea from the cup that sat beside her on the desk. She gestured to the pile on the floor, "Those papers represent nobility that has sought after her only to meet opposition from both her and her tin man." The queen shook her head.

"No, she may have her choice, but only to a certain degree. In the chance that the people do not accept you as my heir, she will have to take the throne. Should that happen she needs someone who knows the ways of diplomacy." Azkadellia leveled an amused stare at her mother.

"Should she take the throne she will probably reorganize the entire diplomatic system, or just have everyone in love with her. Let her have happiness in her marriage. Please mother!" The queen sat behind her desk and took a handful of papers, flipping idly through them. "She needs someone who will love _her_, not her status. She will be miserable otherwise. You know this as much as I do!" Azkadellia cried as she fought for her sister's happiness.

"Surely one of these men will bring her happiness." The queen said as names flew past her eyes. Azkadellia stood, eyes wide and bright with anger.

"She's in love already!" Azkadellia protested. "She's loved Wyatt Cain since before the war ended! He loves her too, they're the only ones who cannot see that!" There was a flicker in the corner of her eye, out on the lawn of Finaqua. She turned to her mother suddenly, "Though apparently you can't see it either!" The queen stepped back as though stung, tears in her eyes. "Mother, please... watch them." Azkadellia begged, gesturing to the wide window that let in so much sunlight.

The queen stepped forward, her eyes bright as she watched the antics of her youngest daughter as the slim girl launched herself at the older man, seizing him in a tight hug. "Can't you see it mother?" Azkadellia whispered, "her heart is his already." The couple were too far away for either the queen or her daughter to discern any expressions, but Azkadellia knew without a doubt that both wore a love-struck expression that neither could seem to recognize for what it was.

"Should either of them approach me on the subject of their marriage, I will not protest." The queen decided, "however, I shall continue to search for a suitable match." She turned to Azkadellia. "Do you agree to this?" Azkadellia smiled and bowed her head.

"I have faith in them." Was what she said in agreement, she turned to walk from the room and turned back, a mischievous smile on her face. "Don't forget, you met my father when he fell out of a sky-balloon to land at your feet." The queen remained impassive, one eye raised as the door closed behind the elder princess, she then turned back to the window, a tiny smile quirking the corner of her mouth. Slowly she lifted her watching mirror to watch her daughter.

--

"Father!" Azkadellia called as she approached the gazebo where Ahamo sat. The consort turned from watching one daughter to greet the other.

"Hello dearest." Ahamo said, taking her hand and pulling her into a one-armed hug. "What troubles you?" Az smiled and leaned against the strong side of her father, enjoying the safe feel of his arm around her shoulders.

"Not bother me so much as frustrate me." She admitted. "Mother seems intent on marrying DG to some noble milksop. Why she can't just announce the marriage of DG and Cain I don't understand." Ahamo smiled as they watched the two laugh in the distance.

"She worries about the strength of the O.Z. now, especially as it comes time for you to take the throne. You know that." Az smiled up at her father, leaning her cheek on his chest.

"I know, Papa." She said lightly, "I got her to agree to allow them to marry should one ask the other." Ahamo's eyes widened as he stared down at his daughter, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Dearest, I don't think that we need to wait much longer for the topic to be brought up." Ahamo said, still smiling as he nodded at his younger daughter and her escort, who had just dropped to his knees. Azkadellia smiled as she heard DG's squeal from where she stood with her father. She knew that her mother would soon be going crazy and that she would be employed as mother's little helper.

--

The slight swooshing noise of the waves lapping on the shore of Finaqua was gentle and accompanied by the bubbly laugh of the youngest princess as she danced happily around her tin man. The blond man walked at a slightly more sedate pace, smiling as he watched the antics of his younger charge. Her blue eyes were sparkling and a wide grin spread across her lips as her bare feet danced across soft grass.

"C'mon Cain, dance!" She laughed, raising her hands and spinning, eyes closed happily. Cain felt his heart clench in his chest as he watched her, such happiness on her face.

"I don't dance." He said stoically and his heart broke at the sadness that flickered across her face. She brushed a soft hand across his cheek.

"Why so serious, Tin Man?" She asked, blue eyes peering into his paler ones, as though trying to see through his barriers. His face softened as he looked down at her, hand coming up to brush aside a strand of her hair from where it ghosted against her cheek.

"Why so happy, Princess?" He asked, light blue eyes gentle and rough hands surprisingly soft. DG smiled and leaned into his touch, eyes drifting close.

"I realized something this morning, and I feel like a fool for not saying it sooner." Cain's hand stilled, his thumb froze mid-stroke along her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, and the lidded orbs froze him where he stood.

"What?" He asked, barely daring to breath. She stood, looking as though she was trying to build up as much courage as she could muster.

"I love you!" She finally blurted, Cain's eyes widened, hardly able to believe what he'd heard. Unable to respond he stared at her, DG fidgeted, fearing that his silence meant that her feelings were not returned. "I know that you are still in love with your wife, and I don't want you to feel guilty, but I just thought that you should know." Cain just kept gaping at her, DG could feel her eyes filling up with tears at what she thought was his rejection. "I'll just go now.. if you don't feel comfortable staying as my bodyguard I understand..." Her words were suddenly silenced as his warm lips crashed against her, his strong arms pulling her tight against him. DG forgot what she was saying, all she knew was that his lips were on hers, and somewhere fireworks were going off.

"Stop." Cain finally said, pulling back reluctantly and catching her hand in his. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me, Deej." DG stared at him, hope bubbling back up. "I love you. I have since you attacked Zero with that twig."

"Sturdy branch..." DG grumbled, smiling chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her against him in an intimate hug.

"I talked to your father today." Cain said, DG's eyes grew even wider, lips parting as she stared at Cain in wonder. "I told him that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Wyatt..." DG breathed, hand reaching up to brush across his cheek, coming to rest on the back of his neck. "Do you really?"

"DG..." Cain dropped to one knee, "Marry me." DG squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" She cried happily as Cain stood, arms around her waist and spun her in a circle. She laughed as he set her safely back on the soft grass. She stood on her tiptoes, arms still tight around him. "Promise you love me even when I'm going crazy and you want to throw me off a cliff?" Cain laughed and kissed her again.

"Sweetheart, I've always loved you, and always will.. I thought it was obvious."

* * *

FIN 


End file.
